Aunik Tynesae (Old Tionese)
Aunik Tynesae, translated to mean Old Tionese or the more formal Ancient Tionese in Galactic Basic, was the language spoke by the first Tionese of the Tion Cluster. The last known use of Old Tionese was nearly 800 years before the Galactic Empire was formed. Old Tionese is mostly still remembered solely by linguists and Tionese historians wishing to preserve the customs and history of the Ancestral Tionese, the humans that founded the Tion Cluster after being stranded on Tion by a lost Coruscanti sleeper ship. The language is kept alive on the worlds of the Tion Cluster only through the Tionese colonists and Tionese criminal underground. The Tionese colonists used the language when they expanded within the Tion Cluster, to worlds such as Lianna, Desargorr, and Dellalt. The Criminal Underground of Tion and Lianna were notorious for speaking Ancient Tionsese when illegal missions took them outside the Cluster. Alphabet *Aa *Åå *Bb *Cc *Çç *Dd *Ee *Éé *Ff *Gg *Hh *Ii *Jj *Kk *Ll *Mm *Nn *Oo *Øø *Pp *Qq *Rr *Ss *Tt *Uu *Vv *Ww *Xx *Yy *Zz Vocabulary *A` = the *Aiti = mother *Alltidd = always *Alene = alone *Asånke = 'Thank you' or 'Thanks' *Aunik = 'ancient' or 'old' *Aunik Tynesae = 'Old Tionese' or literally 'Ancient Tionese' (language *Ållirai = ally *Ålliradae = allied *Borjnn = beginnings *Cynsae = 'Cronese' *Ç'ej = 'hello' or 'goodbye' *Çydan = heart *Duix = two *Håln = 'keep' or 'hold' *Hegemøni = hegemony *i = of *Ikk = do not *Ikk`= don't *Ime Ie = 'I' or "myself" *Ime = "mine" *Intelijen = intelligence *Isan = father *Is le = 'can' or 'could' *Jåe = 'yes' *Jøl = well *Jøltå = good *Kårlekm = love *Klåsv = cluster *Lesc = shine *Levin = life *Livot = promised or literally 'vowed' *Lys - light *Majus = may *Mes = while *Miket = us *Myrkuur = darkness *Ne = 'no' or 'negative' *Névu = name *Nézo = look *Niie = does *Nyt = new *Nyt rizan = "new beginnings" - literally "new journeys" *Ot = on *Ørokke = forever *Raunha =peace *Resan = travel *Rizan = journeys *Ronzå = family *Sjål - soul *Tin = to *Tuøz = 'fire' or 'burning' *Tyn = Tion *Tynesae = Tionese *Tyne Klåsv = Tion Cluster *Tysten = 'quiet' or 'silence' *Unix = one *Umbø = mandate *Umbø cynsae = 'Cronese Mandate' *Vigo = cousin *Zaqe = 'you' or 'them' *Zon = 'sun' or 'star' Proverbs and Phrases *Çydan i tuøz = literally "Heart of Fire" - term of endearment, "My heart burns for you" *Ime kårlek = my love *Ime levin ar livot = my life is promised (vowed) *Ime le håln tysten = literally 'I hold quiet' - meaning 'I choose not to say' *Ime tuøz - 'my fire' - can also mean 'love' or 'companion; *Ikk resan ot myrkuur = 'Do not travel on darkness' - meaning always make amends before leaving/traveling *Is le zaq tal teang? = Can you speak this language? - literally 'Can you speak me?' *Majus a lys alltidd lesck (pek zaqe) = 'May the light always shine' (for you) - (ie. May fortune smile upon you) *Majus zaq(e) ørokke håln raunhan, ime tuøz = 'May you forever hold peace, my fire (love)' *Niie a` zon lesc jøl? = Does the sun shine well? - common greeting (i.e How are you?/How is your day?) *Zaqeur névu resana alene = 'Your name travels alone' - Many people have heard of you Dialects The most common dialects heard were the Tionese, Lianan, and Cronese. The Chanda dialect was often spoken by traders of the Cronese Mandate, opposed to the more formal Cronese dialect.